Bern
One of the two northern regions of Kyth besides Albion, Bern is notable for having little to no magical capability in its population. As a result, it is the more technology-orientated province of the kingdom. The major house in charge is House Stallion, along with associated minor vassal Houses. Etymology Bern's name is derived from the language spoken in the land before its incorpotation into the kingdom of Kyth and the establishment of House Stallion. More specifically, it is a corruption of the word "Beinn" which meant "mountain". From this same word comes the Bernian word for mountain: "Benn." The first recorded use of this name comes in the document given to Aramis as proof of his claim to the land. It is believed it is derived from locals telling the southern soldiers about the mountains and the soldiers believing they were naming the land they were in. Whether this is true or not, it is the most likely origin for the name. Before, it was simply called "the north" or "the northern mountains", with the people living there calling the land by clan division rather than any united name. It was only after the establishment of House Stallion did Bern come to have any kind of unified identity. Geography Bern is divided very starkly by two things: the Bernian Mountains and the Ursine river, both of which have influenced the development of the region greatly. The mountains of Bern are high and relatively old, full of lakes and valleys which had been carved out by glaciers long ago. They were formed by faultline and volcanic activity millions of years ago but at present, there are no earthquakes and the volcanos are all extinct, leaving only the deposits of granite and basalt to mark that they were there.The highest peak, the Old Watcher, is over 5,000 feet, with a few scattered mountains here and there matching it in height. However, most of Bern's mountains tend to be smaller than that. They vary in terms of steepness, with some being easily climable on foot while others are too much to take on. Bern is also host to some of the mountains that stretch in from Rindfell, though the two bulks of the mountains are separated by the mouth of the Ursine river. In contrast, the Ursine river vallery is mostly flat, at least as flat as Bern can get. In Bern, the river is in its final stretch, resulting in a slow, meandering and wide channel which is perfect for navigation. This makes it the most important shipping and trading route in the entire province, helped by the fact that the river is fed by tributaries that can reach the more remote, mountainous parts of the province. The large river has also carved out a sizeable valley for itself and this is where Bern' agriculture is concentrated. Eventually, it flows out into the Stormwatch sea, into a place called the Bay of Seagulls. The valley and the Kine plain are divided from each other by a series of low, rolling hills which unlike the mountains do not pose any problems when it comes to travel. Conversely, they do not have many useful resources inside them and are mainly used for animal husbandry. Instead of steppe, much of Bern is naturally forested. However, in places the forest had been cleared to use the land in agriculture and for use of the timber in building and fuel. While the province is still forested, especially in the mountains and hills, the open spaces in it are not naturally-occuring. Cities Before the coming of Aramis and the foundation of House Stallion, cities were almost unheard of. The population of Bern lived in small, scatterd villages, with the clan chieftans located in hill forts which had settlements clustered around it. Over time, however, as Wooism became more firmly established, the population grew and demand for goods and services skyrocketed. The seats of noble Houses are most commonly built around old hillforts, with the town growing around them and the noble home being the oldest part of the town. The following is a list the towns and cities of Bern, as well as any noble House that is located there. *'Destrier'- the capital of the region, seat of House Stallion. *Kustanair- port, seat of House Bay. *Karabair- an important ferry point across the Ursine. *Percheron- city on the Horseshoe Road, cultural capital. *Palfrey- home of the university. *Konik- northern fortress *Tersk- southern fortres *Tarpan- largest town in the formerly Langean territories. *Jennet- seat of House Dun *Morgan- mining town, seat of House Sabino *Noriker- quarrying town, seat of House Perlino *Rouncey- mining town, seat of House Brindle *Courser- seat of House Tobiano. *Kabardin- village, seat of House Sable *Augeron- another village, seat of House Allendale Flora and Fauna Flora Despite the efforts of the people living there, much of Bern is still covered in forest. Pure deciduous forest is only found on the very southern tip of the region, with the majority of it being mixed or coniferous. Mixed forest is more common in the lowlands whilst conifers are found in the mountains. The most common deciduous trees which are found in Bern are birch, oak, ash,rowan and many varieties of willow. Alder is found further south around waterways and aspen is sometimes seen. Cherry, hazel and hawthorn can also be found in the lowlands. Further north, maple can also be located inland. In terms of conifers, pine and spruce dominate, with some firs growing in between. Junpier and yew also grow amongst the pine forests, though further north, there are only pines and spruces. Ferns are common in the forests, along with mosses. Hazel and briar are also found in the forests, and berries such as blueberries, raspberries, wild strawberries and blackberries can be found growing amidst the trees. The bluebell is rarely found in Bern, only thriving in the ancient forests, but snowdrops are a common sight in spring. Various herbal medicinal plants which the physicians prize are also found there. In the mountains, heathers thrive, turning the hills vivid colours in the summer. Some of the crops that grow best in Bern are barley, oats and rye. Potatoes and turnips grow well in the ground while apple orchards and occassionally cherries are found in the south of the region. Much of the agriculture is concentrated in the Ursine Valley, as it is the flattest and most fertile part of the region. Fauna Bern is rich in animal life but what kind of wildlife is found depends on location as the land is separated very starkly between highlands and lowlands. The mountains are dominated by much hardier animals which do not need as much to survive and can tolerate the extreme cold and steepness. Among the mammal species are deer, boar and mountain hares, with their predators being wild cats, lynx, wolves, bears, martens, wolverines and sables. Many of these are also found in the lowlands, albeit not in such great numbers due to the lack of forests and wilderness in comparison to the mountains. Bern's rivers and lakes are also home to beavers and otters, both of which are hunted for fur. There are many different bird species in Bern, including birds of prey. Eagles, ravens and falcons dominate the mountains while hawks, crows and owls are more common in the south. Ospreys are also sometimes found fishing in Bernian waters. Non-predatory birds such as grouse and capercaille are important providers of food and feathers to the people here. Waterfowl are not common but birds such as storks, geese, swans and cranes have been found summering in Bern. There are also a variety of songbirds, though these tend to be migratory and do not stay for the harsh winters. However, there is one more environment besides mountains and lowlands which contains a variety of wildlife: the waters. Bern has a large population of freshwater pearl mussels and its rivers play host to salmon which migrate up them. Plenty of fish like carp, trout and pike live in the rivers and lakes of the land. The sea, meanwhile, is rich in fish and crustaceans as well as seals and some ceteceans. Many larger coastal settlements have one or two whaling boats designed to catch these animals. As well as this, seabirds like gulls (indeed, they gives name to the main bay of Bern: the bay of seagulls), gannets, terns and puffins can be found along the ragged coastline. Its domesticated animals are primarily sheep, especially in the mountains. Cows and goats are also common, though with the exception of some hardy breeds, the former is mostly found in the lowlands. Chickens and pigs are less common and restricted to the lowlands. The Supernatural Even though it has a very strong reputation as a region with very little magic, that is only true of its people. Indeed, it is because of how much magic there is in Bern itself that its people display little magical ability. Due to how wild it was and still is to some degree, the north is home to a variety of magical creatures. Some are benevolent while others are neutral or very much harmful. It's myriad lakes are home to monsters. They either take on the forms of horses, such as the kelpie, or serpents or birds, rarely being giant fish. The sea, meanwhile, is populated by selkies and various water spirits, the latter of which is said to haunt rivers too and were often responsible for dragging people to their deaths. Their generic name was the Fuath but individual ones had different names depending on their location. The land, however, was not safe either, and black dogs or cats were said to haunt the mountains. The crest of House Sabino is said to be based on the Cait Sith. The undead too, have a place in Bernian lore, with banshees and the spirits of returned relatives feature heavily, and very few of them mean good. Creatures said to fortell death, such as Dullahan and are also common. These were commonly humanoid in shape, dark and shadowy figures who roamed the land, and it was said that anybody who saw them would die. Wulvers and the Baobhan Sith fulfil their quota for the werewolves and vampires of the land respectively. While Bern does have dragons, they are mostly smaller wyrms living in the deep caves of the very remote mountains. Trolls too, have been found occassionally in the hills in and around the region. In ancient times, before the coming of Wooism, the people of Bern believed that spirits had influence over their lives and were thus worshipped. These spirits were said to be found in old trees and proper care had to be taken not to offend them, usually by offering them something. However, the most ancient and powerful of all of these, the one responsible for life, death and the cycle of the seasons was a being named Cebeline. Her demands for sacrifices were far larger and the people of Bern lived in great fear of her, especially during the winter. She has a separate article which covers her and her powers in fuller detail. The "Seelie" and "Unseelie" Fae. Bern is also home to two types of creatures which the people living there call "fairies" due to their similar powers and abilities. However, the two are in fact very different, both in their appearance, behaviour and relationship to humans. The unseelie fairy is a small humanoid being with grey skin covered in downy translucent fur which grows thicker and longer around their heads. They have long claws on their hands and feet as well as sharp, needle-like teeth, golden cat's eyes and pointed ears akin to those of a dog or a bat. They are sensitive to light and are more active in the winters than the summers, hence why as the days get darker, they become more of a threat. Illusion magic is their preferred way of hunting and protecting themselves against predators. Their diet is carnivorous, taking anything from small birds to creatures their size, which often includes human children, who they lure away by glamouring them and taking them deep into the forest to kill. Unseelie fairy mothers also kill human babies and replace them with their own, which instinctively use their illusion magic to better pass for the dead human child. They grow very rapidly and often leave their host families at two or three years of age. Unseelie fairies are not particularly intelligent but are capable of strategic thinking. Humans often see them as predators, especially of their children, or competition for resources and have found ways of repelling them, including iron, certain types of wood and religious iconography. The seelie fairies, however, are very different. They are skilled illusionists, with their forms ranging from small, old men to tall, beautiful women with strangely coloured hair and/or skin, but it is difficult to know what their true form is. Their magic also extends beyond illusions, with the most powerful of them able to cast spells that not even the greatest human mage can match. They are also highly intelligent and capable of human speech, though some chose not to soil their tongues with human languages. However, unlike the unseelie, their relationship with humans is far more complicated. Depending on the individual, they can either help, hinder or be indifferent to humans, not caring whether their actions cause misery or not. They live deep underground, in barrows or mountains whose entrances lead to other dimensions and only really come out for celebrations at certain times of the year. It is dangerous for humans to get caught at such events for it is unknown what the magic will do to them. Some people have found themselves carried to other places and others have fallen asleep for a few minutes only to discover years have passed. Like the unseelie, the seelie fae also practice brood parasitism on humans. However, their changling offspring have a similar childhood span as a human child, and the seelie do not always kill the child they replace, often taking it and raising it as their own as a servant. Because of this, seelie changelings are much harder to detect by their human hosts. Indeed, the only thing that separates them is their uncanny ability for magic. Often, however, the seelie fae remain aloof from humans, rarely caring about their affairs or what they do. After all, they can always hide in their barrows. Protection Against It was a priority for the people of Bern to protect themselves from such creatures. Their natural magic resistance helped greatly but iron, salt and silver was found to have protective qualities too. When the region converted to Wooism, it was found that Wooist iconography also repelled these creatures, something which was attributed to the protective power of the Woo. Incantational magic was also a protective force, ironic given the Bernian lack of magic. However, as time went on, it is urbanisation and modernisation that helped protect the people of Bern more, as the habitats of these creatures become less common. Mostly, they are now confined to the mountains and they have been reduced from an omnipresent threat that everyone feared to either an occassional danger, a nuisance or worse, complete fiction entirely. Culture As a stereotype, Bernians tend to be very liberal and sociable, ready to make friends and welcome anybody. On the negative side of that coin, they are uncouth barbarians with any regard for either tradition, piety or beauty replaced by a strong love of drink. They also are said to hate magic and anything relating to magic. There are grains of truth in all of these stereotypes, and though every person is different, in general, Bernian culture has shades of those ideas. General True to the motto of its ruling House, as a region Bern tends to be very forward-thinking and progressive, with new innovations regarded very highly and the "traditional" method of doing anything disregarded once a new and better method comes along. This, however, comes from a degree of pragmatism as Bernians seek to better themselves and shape their environment to suit their own needs. Function is valued over form, with true beauty being found not so much in the aesthetic as the practical. Because of this, Bernian architecture tends to be very plain on the surface, but with a high degree of craftsmanship nevertheless to ensure it survives the harsh winters and lasts for many years. Because of a long history of being ruled by men descended from a general, and an even longer history of belonging to warring clans, the people of Bern overall tend to have a slightly military character. Most men can use a weapon and regularly demonstrate that at bi-annual weapons showings designed to stimulate a levy of a militia for war. Games also take on a military character, often being displays of strength, speed, agility or prowress with weapons. Their nobles are expected to know at least the basics of fighting, with the greatest pressure being on the men of Stallion to at least know how to ride a horse and use a sword. Even women can be roped into such activities and as a result, women learning to use weapons is not as scandalous in Bern as it can be in other places, though it will still raise a few eyebrows. Religion and Magic Religion is not as universally regarded with awe and reverence as it is in Corvus but that does not mean that Wooism does not have a special place in Bernian life. May of its people are dedicated to the Lord Woo, and though the noble Houses do not officially endorse the church, they still consider it important. Saint's feast days are commonly observed, with the feast of Saint Absolon, the region's patron, being the most important. Wooist monks, especially, are the keepers of knowledge and the drivers of progress in the region through their research and the education they provide. In the past, Bernian wooism was its own separate entity, with the centre being the lands of the Roan clan but these days, it has been largely brought under Corvid control. The only relic of that time is Roan abbey, which has sunk from being the most prestigeous religious centre in the province to an abbey like any other, with only its age and notable founder to distinguish it. To say that Bernians hate magic is inaccurate. Very few people in Bern have magic and if they do, it is rarely very strong so spells are considered useless for many of them. This means that most Bernians have found perfectly decent work-arounds for what is normally done with magic in other regions (see the article on Bernian technology for further details). They use what is best for them and generally are insulted if it is implied that their lack of magic makes them inferior. To add to this, Bern, as a region, is highly magical, containing many supernatural creatures and beings in its wilderness, so to an ordinary person, magic is something that is associated with the otherworld. Combined with a historical rivalry with the magical House of Kyth, House Jade, this results in magic being considered unimportant and a symbol of the other, useless to Bernians. However, individual opinion greatly varies, and, combined with Bernian open-mindedness, this results in some people being very fascinated by magic and how it works even if they cannot do it themselves. Certainly, if a mage came to Bern, they would not be in any danger, at least not from its people. Sociability The degree of sociability among Bernians varies from individual to individual but its institutions are built towards more sociable people. There is a tendency in the region to turn most major affairs into parties and feasts in order to break up the monotony of life, especially during the harsh winters. Festivals and faires are very common, in both the city and the country. Another thing worth of mention is the sauna, a very popular component of Bernian life. It is is often a communal activity in the region, though segregated by gender, and is considered important enough for soldiers to erect a portable one out in the field instantly. Public saunas are freely available in all but the smallest villages. To further the example of Bernian sociability, they do not have as much suspicion of foreigners as their neighbours. Quite the opposite, many Bernians welcome new people as they bring stories and entertainment into their dull lives. In remote areas especially, visitors and hospitality are considered sacred while in towns and cities, people from other places are treated with curiosity, especially if they bring goods to trade. Songs and storytelling are held in very high regard by Bernian people. A good storyteller or musician is a blessing during the long winter and the magic of their land creates many avenues for flights of fancy. The subjects covered are varied and myriad, with tone ranging from the solemn to the raucous, though the latter is usually reserved for drinking songs. Food and Drink However, there can be no denying that Bernians love their drink, considering their land is the source of the very alcoholic whisky. Trying to outdrink one, especially a man from the mountains, is very unwise and not recommended. Alcohol is also used as a preservative for food, important during the cold winter, so fruits are usually soaked in whisky and it is common for booze to be used in cooking. Bernians also tend to have a great love of banquets and feasts. A host is considered a poor one if they cannot provide their guests with enough food to fill their bellies. Nobles especially tend to mark special occassions with large, extravagant feasts. This is a celebration of plenty and is especially prominent during winter feasts, like Woomas. Bernian food, while not usually being complex to prepare, is very rich and filling due to the need to build up fat and keep themselves warm during the winter. Warming food is also very much appreciated. Houses Including House Stallion, Bern contains nine noble Houses, each with their own spheres of influence and degrees of importance. Stallion is the major House in charge, occupying the largest territory and recieving a portion of the taxes levied from the lands of the associated minor Houses. A map of each House's territories can be found on the right, with land owned by the church depicted in white and land owned by Stallion left colourless. Many of the minor Houses, especially the mountain Houses of Brindle, Perlino and Sabino, can trace their descent to the old clans that inhabited Bern before Stallion established themselves as masters of the region. Of the sixteen known clans that once inhabited Bern, only six remain currently. The other three (Stallion, Allendale, Sable) have been newer additions. The minor Houses also have three colours, usually ones symbolic to the House itself. Each Bernian House is responsible for the industry on its land and the protection of its people as well as the levy of men and taxes for the needs of peace and war. They maintain their own small army of permanent knights but it is House Stallion who, due to their control of the three major garrisons of the province, control the largest military force. The minor Houses can at any time call upon House Stallion for assistance but it is up to Stallion whether they grant it. Hierarchy Not every House in Bern is created, or even remains equal. Below Stallion, who being the major House of the region are the dominant force here, each minor House has its own place in a pecking order which is worked out by their importance to the economy of the region, their military prowress the richness of their land or even recent history. Some Houses are very competitive and strive to reach the top of the order while others are content to remain in their place and work quietly to maintain their lands and whatever political influence they have. The hierarchy of minor nobles in Bern is as follows: # House Bay: While they have very little military might, it is thanks to being an economic powerhouse that Bay has retained a large amount of power. They have achieved this thanks to controlling the main trade route of the region and through maintaining a large amount of arable land. This, alongside their connection to House Stallion means that should anything happen to the Stallions, Bay are the ones who have the strongest claim to the region. # House Sabino: As the miners and exporters of Bern's primary resource, iron, and a powerful military force, Sabino has a considerable amount of economic leverage and power. They frequently challenge Bay for dominance and sometimes attempt to grab land from their neighbours through treaties and marriages. # House Brindle: Their strong mining industry has also guaranteed them a good place in the political sphere of Bern. In the past Brindle has been very expansive but now that they have a virtual monopoly on the garnet mines of Bern, they are content to not exercise their political clout unless they have to. # House Perlino: The weakest of the trinity of mining Houses, Perlino nevertheless has some influence and has historically been very successful in resisting Sabino aggression. Politically, they are most concerned with preserving their land and do it through marriage alliances. # House Allendale: With their primary resource being agriculture, Allendale do not have the influence of their northern neighbours, nor do they seek it, instead content to farm and manage their lands. # House Dun: Having no wealth in their mountains and no land for farming, Dun has historically relied on its fur-trapping and is therefore fairly poor and uninfluential. # House Tobiano: Once a very well-regarded House, though not particularly powerful due to not having the greatest resource pool available to them, after the 1305 Barb uprising and the discovery that their former lord was financing pirates, the scandal has pushed House Tobiano very far down the pecking order. # House Sable: Being Langean and only very recently established after a particularly violent beginning, Sable has yet to gain enough allies or prove itself trustworthy enough to have any kind of political power. Titles Earl' '''is the title of address carried by the heads of the three mountain Houses AKA Perlino, Sabino and Brindle. ''Lord ''is carried by the heads of the coastal Houses of Dun, Bay and Tobiano, as well as Sable in recent years. Only Allendale carry the title of ''Baron. Stallion have retained the title of Grand Duke, which stems from the name of the chiefs of the ancient clans: Dux. Calling themselves that, they show they have supreme dominion over all the clans. List of Houses A list of Houses, their colours, home town, industry and emblems is found below: History The ancient history of Bern stretches back thousands of years but much of it has been lost as it was only recorded in the oral histories of the old clans, each of which had their own story to tell. The unified history of Bern begins arguably with the arrival of Wooism with Saint Absolon the Converter. As well as unifying the clans under one clear, concise religion with specific practices and uniform methods of worship, he set up one the first Bernian abbey, on the territory of the Roan Clan. In was in this abbey that the first chronicles of the region's events began to be written, as well as the clan way of life recorded for the first time. Special attention too, was given to the abbey's founder, in particular by the first abbot, Ivar of Roan, who among his writings included an extensive hagiography of Absolon, as well as a selection of poems with him as the subject, written in the ancient language of Bern. Roan Abbey brought the clan of Roan great prominence in he north, becoming its spiritual heart, a conflict mediator and a great teacher in the ways of Wooism and its philosophy. Roan changed from a middling clan of little influence to a great power thanks to this legacy, and whenever there was conflict, it was Roan who was given the task of resolving it. Though the clans remained independent entities not beholden to anybody but each other still, Roan was uniformly respected and was the closest before Stallion to come to unifying the region. Clans Before the arrival and conquest of Aramis Stallion, Bern was ruled by seventeen clans of varying size and power. Each clan controlled a chunk of territory which they constantly fought over and defended from their neighbours, with feuds developing that lasted for generations. They had no allegiance other than to themselves and each clan was a miniature kingdom in its own right, ruled by a chieftan or a Dux. It is difficult to make generalisations about each one of them but depending on geography, many did share features. The mountain clans were known to be the most hardy and vicious out of all of them, and a special suffix was created to denote them: -no. Aramis Stallion and House Stallion After Absolon's death, things remained fairly stable for a century until a new man came from the south, except this one carried a sword instead of a book. General Aramis Stallion had been a successful conqueror for the king of Kyth and in exchange, the man had sought to ennoble him. However, enemies at the court resulted in him getting the worst kind of deal: he could have any of the northern lands that he could conquer in the name of the king. Not wanting to turn down a challenge, Aramis took his men and his two sons, Augustus and Octavian, and headed to the north, where he first encountered clan Roan. Surprised to find a relatively civilised, Wooist peoples instead of the savages that he had expected, Aramis decided to take a different approach. Instead of all-out conquest, he struck a bargain with each of the clans: become his vassals and in return, he would allow them to keep their lands and their title in exchange for their loyalty to him. Those who did not where slaughtered. It was a persuasive offer and many accepted. Roan, being the greatest power of the north at the time, became his faithful allies in convincing the other clans to submit and mediating any disputes between them and Aramis. Those who did not wish to compromise their power found that the Stallion kept his promise. With Aramis's conquest, clans Black, White, Overo, Palomino, Rabicano and Grullo were wiped out, while the rest either declined and died with time or became the minor Houses of Bern. It took many years but eventually Aramis gained the loyalty of the entire north, either one way or another. He set up his capital on the seat of the conquered Black clan, founding Destrier and laying the foundations for Destrier castle from which his family, the newly ennobled House Stallion, would rule. He coined the title of Grand Duke to represent his supremacy over the Duxes and mark him as their lord and master. In gratitude to the Roan's service to him, he married his heir to the daughter of the newly minted Lord of Roan and appealed to the Corvid church to canonise Absolon as a saint, the patron of his new region: a place that he called Bern. The appeal quickly went through, in no small part thanks to the miracles attributes to Absolon and the hagiography written by the first Abbot, but for Aramis there was an alternative motive; by bringing Bern's hero into the centre, he also brought the Bernians close to the centre. This proved to be a disaster for Clan Roan. Having lost their political influence and then their religious influence, they quickly declined and their lands were siezed by opportunistic minor Houses. Stallion, seeing no reason to help their ally now that they were of no use to them, did nothing to stop this. Foreign Relations Corvus (Political and idealogical rival.) Lange Bern's relationship with its western neighbour has always been an uneasy one. Being far poorer and much more primitive, Lange has always looked at Kyth in general with envy with the task of defending the border mostly falls to Bern. As a result, they have an established network of fortresses on the Langean border and the largest groups of knights are used to man the garrisons in them. Despite this, border raids for supplies and rarely citizens were common, and while large wars are rarer due to the poor organisation of Lange, they have occured, with the most recent ones being between the years fo 1284-1285 and 1297-1299. After the last Langean war, a sizeable chunk of territory from the Tsardom has come under Bern's control to act as a buffer zone, creating a great deal of resentment between the two. However, despite the tense relationship, there have been cross-border exchanges, with noble families from Bern marrying from the Langean Blood beside them and some adaptations to guard against the cold are shared by the two countries. Before the Seraphim wars, there was promise of a degree of cooperation between the two kingdoms, and the Langean crown helped resolve a dispute between one of the Langean northmen clans and a Bernian minor House. However, this collapsed and never recovered thanks to Tsar Seraphim. These days, mostly, Bern keeps a very wary, suspicious eye on its neighbour and stands to defend their lands against them by any means necessary. Trivia *Bern was originally named by Kristy as part of a running gag that her stories always have a place named Bern. The idea to name all the cities after horse breeds was proposed by Killix. *To keep with the horse theme, Bern's minor Houses, with the exception of one, are named after horse coat colours. The unused colours were later incorporated into the various Bernian clans. *Culturally, Bern is based on Scotland, because Celestial writes what she knows. Category:Regions